A Devil In Dress Blues
by wackyjacqs
Summary: Ever wondered why Jack hesitated, then took his sweet time entering Hammond's office that first time in Children of the Gods? Oneshot, written in response to the Sam/Jack Weekly Oneshot Challenge at GW. The prompt was 'dress blues'.


**A/N: Ever wondered why Jack hesitated, then took his sweet time entering Hammond's office that first time in Children of the Gods? Yeah, me too.**

**Oneshot, written in response to the Sam/Jack Weekly Oneshot Challenge at GW. The prompt was 'dress blues'.**

* * *

**A Devil In Dress Blues**

* * *

Jack pushed himself off the elevator wall as he followed the Airman towards General Hammond's office. He was still smirking at the young man's reaction when he'd dryly commented about being at the SGC before.

Making his way along the hall, the former Colonel's upbeat mood was suddenly dampened when he saw Major Samuels standing waiting for him at the other end. When Samuels took over leading the way, Jack rolled his eyes at the man's back, but followed him like any good soldier would, to the General's office.

With each step he took and the longer he had to stare at the back of Samuels' head though, Jack felt his jaw tighten. He just didn't like the Major. He was too… _smarmy_.

He also seemed to have a slight aversion to the Stargate Program – and while Jack had no real proof that was the case, it grated on his nerves nonetheless. Biting back a sigh, Jack hoped this General Hammond wasn't the same.

Letting his gaze drift to the familiar gray, stone walls and floor, Jack remembered the last time he had taken this route. It was just after he'd left Daniel Jackson behind on Abydos.

Over the past year, he often found himself wondering how the geeky archeologist was getting on and if he was happy with the decision he had made. In turn, this led Jack to think about his own decision to let Daniel stay on the alien planet, but before he could delve too deep, the sound of heels clicking against the hard surface of the floor caught his attention.

His head snapped up as he tried to locate the source. It sounded like a woman's high heels, but he knew it wouldn't be Catherine Langford – she had left Cheyenne Mountain and Colorado Springs shortly after the team's return from Abydos – but the smallest part wished it was the woman. Despite what Jack had been going through in his personal life at the time of the first mission, he had a lot of time and respect for Catherine.

Suddenly, the source of the clicking appeared at the far end of the corridor and Jack narrowed his eyes. He noticed immediately that it wasn't the elderly woman. No, this woman was younger, _much_ younger… and quite pretty too from what Jack could tell from that distance apart.

As the space between them lessened, the former military man felt a stirring of _something _inside him and he involuntarily straightened.

The woman was in a set of Dress Blues, so she was obviously military Jack deduced, but he couldn't help but notice just how nice she actually made the uniform look. No one had ever managed that feat, and yet, somehow she had.

Forcing his eyes upwards, Jack gave her a quick onceover. From the short, blond hair, to her slim frame and very long legs, cruelly hidden by her skirt. Shaking his head slightly, his gaze returned to her face and he felt his breath catch as he was met with the brightest pair of blue eyes. If he looked close enough, he'd even swear they were twinkling.

As they came within a foot of each other, Jack felt time slow down. Everything else around him faded into the distance and all he could see, think, _smell_, was the woman in front of him. He turned his body to the side and slightly towards his companion to let her by, while she did the same thing, and as their eyes met, the old, hardened officer felt his heart stop.

The next thing he knew was Samuels' salutation of 'Goodnight, Captain' and her automatic, 'Goodnight Major', pulled Jack from his reverie. He could feel his feet slowly moving in the direction he was supposed to be going, but his eyes were drawn to the Captain – and how nicely her hips swayed – as she walked down the route he had just come.

Jack continued his sedate pace as he played those last few seconds over in his mind and he resisted the urge to smack himself. He'd been so busy checking the Captain out, that he forgot to check out her name tag.

He idly wondered if their paths would ever cross again but a sharp knock, followed by a "Come" stopped that train of thought.

He slowly followed the Major into Hammond's office. He didn't want to be there in the first place, and now – after his brief encounter with the mystery blond – he _definitely _didn't want to be stuck in a General's office.

No, as far as Jack was concerned, the blond Captain in the Dress Blues was a far more entertaining prospect to keep his thoughts occupied.

* * *

**A/N: My first GW Challenge. Please, go easy on me! :)**


End file.
